The Daughters of the Gods
by Anti-Taco-Taco-Venders
Summary: I watched as her legs started to transfrom into snake legs. I watched as she lounged at me.  The most surprising thing wasn't Avalon bleeding to Death, It was the fact that the monster was our Principal: Ms. Tacoad.
1. Chapter 1

AN**: Heyy so welcome to this fanfic. It is being co-written by me, Billie , and my friend Paige. We hope that you enjoy. We don't want you to being telling us who's written you like better. We don't mind constructive criticism and we love reviews!**

**Avalon: YAY! This chapter is from my POV!**

**Hanna: So?**

**Paige: The next chapter will be in Hanna's POV.**

**Billie: Yeah so? We still don't own PJO or HOO! D:**

AVALON'S POV

Crash!

"HANNA!" I yelled as I ran threw a crowd of students and teachers, looking for my friend's wavy brown hair.

We had been in the middle of a school presentation, Hanna with her class and I in my own, when the ugly guy thundered in. It was the third time there had been attacks on the school. I had been there each time and so was the ugly man. This he ran straight for Hanna. Now everyone was running around and Hanna was nowhere to be seen.

I screamed her name again as I pushed through all the people. I had to find her before she went mad. Hanna grew up with hippies and so was taught to hate violence. It drives her mad. I heard someone scream to my left and quickly turned to follow it. I soon found my friend huddled in the corner and in front of her was the ugly man.

"Avalon!" she screeched, but her voice was distant, the scene was all too familiar.

_I watch a younger version of myself turn the corner into the alley where Hanna was huddled against the wall and where a new friendship was born. Look at her then to the thing she was hiding from. I pull out my gun and shout. The man turns around…_

"Avalon!" Hanna screams again, pulling me back to the present.

Quickly I reached into my boot and pulled out a small pocket knife. I didn't know how much damage it would do but it was enough. She screamed again and I felt someone run pass me and then someone else pull me back.

I spun around my temper rising and came face to face to a boy. He was pale, almost deadly pale, with shaggy black hair. He was kind of cute but Hanna was more important. I glared at him and tugged at my arm but he wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"I am stopping you from getting yourself killed." He hissed back.

I held my knife up and rolled my eyes. "I'm armed."

To my surprise he let go. I spun back to Hanna but she was already walking back, slightly behind the boy who had pushed by my earlier. I sighed with relief and she slightly smiled. I ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. The pale buy coughed.

I twirled around (again) and glared, but not for very long when I saw his expression. It was one that said 'no time to argue we have to go.' Plus Hanna had whispered "Don't" in my ear.

"Come on, let's go." He exclaimed. "By the way. My name is Nico. That's Dominick."

"Avalon." I say curtly, "and that is…"

"HANNA!" She exclaimed. "My name is Hanna"

I looked at her but shook it off and looked back at the boys, who were giving her the same look I had.

Nico shook it off first and looked at me. "Come on, we have to hurry."

Nico turned and left, Dominick following him. I looked to Hanna who looked at me and shrugged. She walked past me and followed the boys out of the gym, I would have followed but I was stopped by the school's principal.

She glared at me with her beady black eyes; her black hair was pulled back in a tighter bun then usual. I glared back. I tried to walk around her but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I pulled my arm back, my knife cutting her in the process. She hissed at me as her arm started to bleed.

"Where do you think you're going ?" She hissed. "With that weapon."

She reached out, trying to grab my weapon from me. I pulled back again looking at her arm I saw the cut I had made earlier. It was bleeding, bleeding green. hiss and I watched as her two legs became to green scaly tails. Her eyes changed from black to yellow. She reached up and let her hair fall out of its bun. She looked half snake half teenage girl. She hissed at me again then lounged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Today it is Paige! So hi! Time for the second chapter! We know that so far 18 people have read the first chapter but haven't reviewed! Just know that we are getting discouraged at the no reviews! SO please please please review! Without further ado the disclaimer! **

**Billie: Very well said Paige!**

**Paige why thank you Billie!**

**Hanna: It's my POV! TAKE THAT NICO!**

**Nico: Take what?**

**Hanna: It's not your POV.**

**Nico: OH. Well then. Umm. Billie and Paige Don't own PJO or HOO**

**Hanna's POV**

To say the least I was horrified, but mostly I was ashamed. I just sat there and screamed like a child and if those two boys hadn't come I and maybe even Avalon could have been dead. On the topic of Avalon, I don't where she is. She was behind me a second ago. The brown haired boy Dominick, Nico and I walked swiftly down the school hallway towards the door. The slight breeze coming through an open window carried no sound from the gym. Hopefully everyone got out safe but we didn't have time to check. Nico turned around and asked me "Are you weirded out by any of this?"

"NO." I said immediately.

"Well that's not a good sign." Dominick sighed. "Now Nico will take you to camp while I try to

Find your friend."

Nico held out his hand for me to take, which surprised me because he doesn't really seem like the holding hands type, but looks can be deceiving. I shook my head and said, "No. I'm staying and helping find Avalon."

An eyebrow twitch of annoyance told me that Nico was one of those really happy people you always want to be around. Sarcasm intended.

"I need one of your guy's weapons." I said holding my hand out expectantly.

The two in front of me glanced at each other. "Nothing to sharp." Nico told Dominick as he grudgingly looked for a weapon on his belt for me. What does he think I'm going to do? Trip and stab myself? Fool. After a few seconds Dominick pulled a dagger from its holster and handed it to me. It was simple with a handle enlaced with murky blue crystals.

"Careful with that, one touch and your asleep for 30 seconds." He told me. "My dad gave it to me."

I nodded and started down the hall, the way we came.

"Wait aren't you supposed to be on the floor crying?" Nico called from behind as we walked.

"Shut up Nico." Dominick hissed. I turned around to see him smack Nico upside the head. Queue glare from Nico.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nico, but shouldn't you be in the underworld moping?" I sneered.

"Wait how did you know I was son of Hades?"

Before I could answer we heard someone yell from the history class room.

"You filthy half-breed! I will have order! You won't be able to fight much longer and then I will kill you and devour you!

I started sprinting down the hallway adrenaline pumping through my veins. I heard the heavy foot falls of Dominick and Nico behind me as I threw open the door the history room.

Have you ever watched an action movie and the hero is fighting for his or her life but has been backed into the corner? Ya well that was Avalon. True to the movie scenario the bad girl/guy is about to attack but their back is to the door and they can't see the reinforcements.

I heard a sickening crunch as the monster first made contact with Avalon's face. Her head whipped to the side the force and a crack informed me that her head also hit the wall. She crumbled into a heap on the floor, blood already pooling on the linoleum.

"I'll eat you later. Now for your interfering friends." The monster turned around. !

Our principal advanced on her slithery snake legs towards us. "So we have a son of slumber, Son of the underworld and a daughter of the eldest. How interesting, I usually eat lighter meals but how can I pass up an opportunity like this? Are you surprised Hanna? I bet you didn't expect this now did you?"

I didn't actually, I thought to myself.

continued, "I waited made sure you didn't suspect me until the day I would finally revel myself."

At this point was only a meter away from me. I could smell the fowl stench of her breath. I hope the 'Child of the Eldest' smell like prunes because if so I'm screwed. In one second flat she was upon me grasping for my neck. There was a sharp searing pain in my arm. In a rush of adrenaline I raised my non-bitten-knife holding arm over 's oddly teenage looking head and plunged.

Her limp body pinned me to the ground. Sorry , I thought. Okay I'm not sorry at all. I rolled her off me her body making a hallow thud as she hit the floor. I only has 20 seconds left, what to do? I jumped to my feet with only one thought in my mind.

"Nico, sword!" I yelled at him as he helped get Avalon into Dominick's arms. Great she was still unconscious.

Thankfully he understood me and tossed me his sword, hilt first. I grasped the blade and just as the monster opened her eyes she was dust by the will of the black weapon.

"Hanna! Come on! We have to get Avalon to camp!" Dominick had Avalon in his arms and was sprinting out the door. Nico held the door open for them and then went through himself. I ran after them out of the school.

"We will shadow travel together. Dom you take Avalon to the infirmary." Nico instructed.

We both took his hand and felt the shadows twist and form our passage to safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Its Billie again! So thank you to Vivian Isle, wouldyoufancymystory, Agarwaen Zentaros and Rougelicious who added TDOTGs to their Favorite and/or alert lists! Also an extra special thanks to Rougelicious who also reviewed! You get a pet Dragon! It is house trained, don't worry! So as always favorite, alert and REVIEW! MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEW! Now for the Disclaimer!**

**Avalon: My POV AGAIN!**

**Dom: I still, STILL! Can NOT believe what you did!**

**Hanna: Very well said Dom!**

**Billie: I probably would have done the same.**

**Paige: No you wouldn't have.**

**Billie: YOU DON'T OWN PJO or HOO!**

**Paige: WE! WE don't own PJO or HOO!**

Have you ever had your head split open? Well I have, quite a few times actually, and it hurts like hell! The morning after is even worse, but right then it didn't really hurt at all. I tried to sit up but the pain came back almost instantly. I looked around and realized that I was not in my room.

I wasn't even in a hospital. I was in a bed though and beside me, on both sides, were more beds. Most were empty, but a few of them had some people. One guy had his whole middle wrapped up signaling that he had broken ribs. Another girl was full of cuts, most of them were small but there were some few deadly ones.

I looked ahead and saw a boy with blonde curly hair and blue eyes walk up to me. He wore an orange shirt and skinny jeans. He had a plate on his hand. On the plate was a square of some kind of food. He smiled and handed me the plate.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. His voice was deeper than I had expected.

"Better than any other time my head has been split open." I joke, then nodding to the plate. "What's that?"

"Ambrosia. Eat it, it will help." He tells me before leaving.

I examined it with my eyes and nose. After deciding it wasn't poisonous I took a bite. It tasted exactly like my mom's brownies, the ones she would make before she was killed. My head felt almost fully healed so I decided to get up and take a look around. I made my day to the door, and had almost made it without being stopped. Almost.

"Where are you going?" The blonde boy questioned me.

As I turned around slowly I replied with the first thing that came to my head, "The washroom."

He nodded and left me to my sneaking out. I opened the door and stepped out. I looked around and saw that the place I was staying at looked like a replica of ancient Greece. It had statues of the gods and goddess, 12 big cabins and a bunch of littler ones. I reminded me of a camp.

I heard loud barking to my right and saw a huge black dog come bounding towards me. I stumbled backwards a bit as it skidded to a stop a foot away from me. The dog was about 6 feet tall and 3 feet wide. It took another step towards me and I fell backwards landing on my bum.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" I heard someone yell and I looked up to see a boy bounding towards us.

The boy had really dark brown hair and sea green eyes. Like the blonde boy he wore an orange top that read camp half blood. Around his neck he also wore a necklace with multiple beads and charms on it. He stopped in front of me and offered his hand. I took it and pulled myself up.

"Sorry 'bout that." He apologized, "My name is Percy."

"Avalon," I replied, "And that's okay. Nice, uh, dog."

"Hellhound. And thank…"

"Percy! Come back!" A female voice demanded.

Percy looked back, "I better go. Nice meeting you!"

He turned and ran, Mrs. O'Leary following on his ankles. I shake my head and it started to throb again. I ignored it and turned around to see a big blue house with a white door that was wide open. It was so inviting that I had to go in.

I walked in to see to men around a big table that had a few holes in it. The first man wore a Hawaiian shirt and smelt really weird. The other man wore no shirt and smelt really horsey. I stared at both of them and the Hawaiian one started back, well he actually glared,

"Not another brat!" he groaned, very kindly. Sarcasm intended.

The horsey man walked around the table and I discovered that he actually was a horse. Or half horse at least. From his waist down he was horse. I looked at his face and it seemed to look like he forgot something. I didn't get to ask though, because I started to fall backwards, blacking out."

**There is more but I can't post it right now so it will be updated tomorrow on this very chapter cause my computer is about to die and I need a shower! :D So review! Tomorrow though. Cause it isn't complete.**


End file.
